Speak Now
by scientits
Summary: A DaveJade AU. Based on the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. Dave is about to marry a snobby, clannish and pompous woman. Nobody who knows him is too happy about this, especially Jade. Jade is willing to do everything she can to make Dave realize that this is a mistake, and that they were meant to be together all along. Even if it means crashing a wedding.


"Speak Now," A DaveJade AU Fanfic

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a while veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying wrong girl._

Hi, I'm Jade Harley. I'm 20, as-well are my friends; Dave, Rose and my brother John. I live with my brother John, as he claims I could never be able to live without him (Wrong!) Oh well, I'm better off with someone else's support at the moment now anyway. Especially now since recently my brother and I found out that my longtime head-over-heels crush Dave Strider is now engaged to his girlfriend of two years. As you might guess, I'm not too thrilled. John noticed my dismay, I bet. My expression of mere terror and shock at the news are a dead giveaway. He shares my judgment in the situation, too. Nobody likes this "lovely-bride-to-be" of Dave's.

After engagement comes wedding, do I expect to receive an invitation?

Not one bit.

Dave's newly fiancée and I do not enjoy each other's company, as one would say.

It seems to me everyone I'm familiar with received an invitation to this wedding, everyone but me.

Does that stop me from going to see the one person I've loved since the moment we met? Not one bit.

Day of the Wedding

"Hey Jade… Sorry you weren't invited. I would say something to the chick but I wouldn't want Dave to get pissed off. I can ditch and stay here to keep you company if you want." John grunts as he tries to situate the tie on his suit, clearly unaware of my plans.

"Oh absolutely not, you have to go! You are the best-man and Dave really trusts you to do this for him." I jumped up from the chair I was sitting on and blurt out.

"Okay then," John huffs as he gives up and leaves the tie as unsorted as it is.

I sit back down as quickly as I stood up, and started playing with my hair. I hate to lie to John. But wait, it's not really lying is it?

I can barely think.

It's depressing but, to me, I miss the days when we were all thirteen. You know, when Dave _wasn't_ about to make a promise to spend his life with the girl nobody likes.

Despite everything, no one exactly knows how Dave _truly_ feels about this chick. Just like the teenage days, Dave chooses to not speak about his romantic life. In fact, I haven't even spoken to Dave since before the engagement. What if he's changed? Even worse, what if he's deeply in love with her now? The idea alone makes my heart sink, John can tell. Even Rose shares my thoughts. None of us would ever get the courage to tell Dave, though. Dave knows what he wants and we all know it. Maybe I'm being just immature and need to realize that Dave and I will never be together.

Does that mean I'm going to cease my plan?

Not one bit.

I know what I want.

I just wish Dave knew he was what I wanted.

But enough is enough; I think it's about time he knows. I may be a little too late, but there's no loss in trying. Except maybe a sliver of my pride if all goes wrong.

"Okay seriously, call me if you need some support. I know this is not a great occasion for you, I know." John slips on his shoes and opens the door.

"Don't worry. Go!" I smile at him and wave.

"See ya later!" John closes the door without making a peep, and I can hear the car start and drive off. Sighing, I run to my dresser and throw every article of clothing away from my sight until I pick something perfect. It has to be beautiful; something that'll really sweep Dave off his feet if all goes well!

After no hope left in me, and with no time to go off and buy something new; I dig my way through some pants and tank-tops to reveal something I haven't seen in years.

I feel tears build up in my eyes. It was my old outfit, my long skirt and my long-sleeved atom shirt. It smells old, but looks brand-new.

All my memories from my time with friends, the unforgettable laughs and moments, into one outfit are right in front of me. I'm immediately reminded of what everything used to be. What I miss the most.

Perfect.

Sneaking In

The outfit part was easy, now I have to get in; Get in, but without anyone noticing. I'm pretty noticeable anyways; my attire is atrocious for such a proper and posh wedding.

I hide behind the curtains and sneak by a line of people fiddling around and forcing laughter at the bride-to-be's aunt's jokes. Children tugged at their mothers dresses to leave, and mother's glared at their children. Everything felt wrong. I may not have spoken to Dave in some time, but I suddenly knew this isn't what he wanted.

There are people everywhere; my chances of getting caught are plentiful. I have to be super duper careful. Hiding in the curtains, I venture deeper until I can tell by my surrounding I've gone under the immense stage. Footsteps echo under the stage and I start getting a headache. But then, I hear a voice. It's a familiar voice. It has a Texan accent to it, and that emotionless tone; but only I can recognize the tension and emotions it conceals beneath it… Dave?

"Hey dude. Thanks for getting here early John; it means a shit-ton. " Dave mumbles to John while the other's are nearby I can tell from the way Dave speaks so secretively, (I can barely see anything under here!)

My heart thumps, I really need to see Dave. I miss him even when we're a block of wood apart. He sounds actually, like, this means a lot to him. Am I just going to sabotage everything? What if Dave hates me for this? Oh god, I've made a horrible mistake.

I'm cut off in my thoughts.

"It's fine!" John responds.

"I've just been kind of alone in this, y'know? I don't know her family too well and Rose is off doing who knows what right now." Dave continues his rambling. I've never heard him be so upfront. "Was Jade invited? I ain't talked to her in a while."

I want to scream _"I'm here!"_ and make him realize I've been here forever, and will always be. Something holds me back, somehow.

"No…" John's voice fades.

"Dammit, I could've sworn I added her. She must've been removed somehow, hmph." Dave taps his shoe on the stage, which I could barely hear over the squealing of the bridesmaids.

I grimace at the thought of the bride scratching my name off the guest's list.

Suddenly, I hear music that sounds like a death march to my ears.

Oh man, I need to get out of here.

Tripping over some cords and almost tearing my skirt on the wood supporting the stage, I manage to get behind the curtains again and sit in a deserted chair in the back. I lower my head so nobody on stage can see me, it can't be too easy to spot me now. The lady in front of me has a bees nest for a haircut.

Bridesmaids and groomsmen walk together in pairs, and the maid of honor and best man enter together last. Flower girls and ring bearers walk merrily down the fancy and crafted carpet.

Who's walking down the carpet now? Oh yes you guessed it, the bride. She walks down the isle like a pageant queen, all attired in the most posh and the most expensive wedding dress I've ever laid my eyes on. She is escorted by her father. She looks perfect.

Perfect.

I look at Dave, clean and handsome in a black suit. He still is wearing shades even to this day, he's too silly.

Second-thoughts erase from my mind and all I can think about is how I'm going to do this.

The wedding music rings in my ear, as if it's taunting me. I feel stressed and all I want is for things to be the way they were… I hope if I say that enough it'll become a reality again.

Once she reaches the stage her wedding dress nearly gets ripped from the stage steps and one of her bridesmaid picks up the end of her dress and flips it up onto the stage, standing back where she belongs afterwards. I see John sitting next to Rose, it makes me smile. Rose looks behind her shoulder and winks at me.

Are you serious.

Time is of the Essence

My jaw drops at Rose and she turns back around to watch how everything plays out. Jeez. She knows everything. It's so great.

Suddenly my attention snaps to what's happening on the stage.

The preacher says, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There's a long silence.

This is my chance; I stand up with shaking hands. John and Rose smile at me. Dave opens his mouth slightly in sudden surprise.

All eyes are on me.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room.

But I'm only looking at Dave.

I speak now, "_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." _

Dave's surprised glance turns into a pleased grin.

"_So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out!"_ I continue.

The preacher nudges Dave hard, "Speak now, Mr. Strider."

Dave walks down from the stage towards me and gives a response that makes me beam at him.

"_Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad that you were around when they said 'speak now'."_


End file.
